


Ikar, któremu przebaczyło słońce

by wookami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, dziesięć lat później, iwaoi - Freeform, romansidło z trudami w tle, słodko-gorzkie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookami/pseuds/wookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rzuciłeś wszystko dla niej, a ona rzuca ciebie.</p><p>Siatkówka to trudna kochanka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ikar, któremu przebaczyło słońce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taechii](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Taechii).



Nie chcąc niczego żałować na starość, wybrał najbardziej oczywistą z dróg: dawać z siebie wszystko i nie odkładać na bok tego, co nie mogło czekać. Miał przed sobą, ale już jako otwarty, właśnie trwający rozdział, najlepsze lata na dążenie ku szczytowi. Póki nie dotarł do limitu swoich możliwości.  
O czymś musiał marzyć, inaczej byłby smutnym, smutnym człowieczkiem.  
Wiedział, że Iwa-chan to zrozumie.

Nie mógł się bardziej mylić.

Wtedy się nie zatrzymał, jak i nie wówczas, gdy ogarniało go zbyt często i niezdrowo nasilone przemęczenie. Zniszczyć się dla sportu - wszak to najbardziej finezyjne samounicestwienie. Już dobrze, nie boli. Jest w porządku, trenerze. To pokuta za urodzenie się z mniejszym potencjałem.

Przystanął dopiero z dwudziestoma ośmioma latami na karku i przedramieniem w gipsie. Strachem, że nie ma życia prywatnego.

Obawą, że nie zostanie mu nawet miejsce na kadrowej ławce. Więcej niż prawdopodobne, było tylu innych ludzi talentu. Trener kazał mu wykorzystać czas rekonwalescencji na obligatoryjne zajęcie się sobą.

Jakby już go skreślał.

**XXX**

Plan dnia wiele się nie zmienił, ba, codzienność wiele się nie zmieniła. Przyjść z rana na trening, popatrzeć z boku na drużynę, zakodować w pamięci ruchy zawodników. Jak gdyby od wczoraj diametralnie zmienili sposób gry. Jakoby po tylu latach wspólnych praktyk mógł w krótkiej chwili zapomnieć.

A może po prostu tak, jakby bał się, że to o nim zapomną.

Wracał później spokojnie do domu, początkowo to mu wystarczyło, zwłaszcza że po nocach nie zmrużył oka i czuł się sfatygowany oraz - przeklęty. Spanie z gipsem bądź ataki duszności, któreś zawsze wchodziło mu w paradę, więc zostawał na nogach dłużej, niż leżało w jego intencji.

Zaklęty w samotności, zamknięty w sześcianie z weneckich luster. 

Wkrótce koda obserwatora przestała być dostateczna dla jego przemożnej potrzeby rozwijania swoich umiejętności. Patrząc na śnieżnobiały gips - wczoraj wymieniony, po tym, jak znowu nadmierną gorliwością zniszczył poprzedni - który najchętniej by roztrzaskał, wypierając wszelkie substancjalne nieprzyjemności poza zakres odczuć, zdecydował, że nie od rzeczy byłoby chociaż pobiegać. Tylko tyle.

Nic ponad siły, ergo nie trzeba się z nikim dzielić tym pomysłem, którego, z roziskrzonymi gorączkową euforią oczami, się chwytał.

Niczym tonący brzytwy. 

Nawracając się na najszczerszą wiarę dziecka, że to nie on, to każdy inny się myli, zdejmował temblak, zakładał luźną bluzę, która poniekąd maskowała zgrubienie, wreszcie naciągał kaptur na głowę, niczym kat, swój własny, i szedł na spotkanie wieczornej mżawki.

**XXX**

\- Nie próbujesz zbyt mocno, Shittykawa? Nie musisz się popisywać.

Te słowa.

I ten pozbawiony wszelkiej litości w szyderstwie ton głosu.

I te nieobce kroki. 

I - o, Boże - cały Iwa-chan.

I dziesięcioletnia tęsknota.

I wiesz, że wrosłeś w ziemię, kroku więcej nie zrobisz.

\- Co, myślałeś, że przebrałeś się jak tajny agent? - Hajime perorował niestrudzenie, na szczęście, bo Oikawa preferował słuchać i fetować efemeryczne "razem". - Założyłeś swoje idiotyczne, szczęśliwe buty. I znowu się przemęczasz. Po tym zawsze cię poznam. 

**XXX**

Dziesięć lat. 

Nikt nie wie, co kryje się za tą liczbą, dopóki nie odczuje się jej na własnej skórze. Tnie jak bat.

Znaczyło, że nawet słowa w ramach bury spijał z ust jak ambrozję. A troska pochlebiała tak, że nie mógł jej odtrącić lekką ręką, jak był w stanie jeszcze tyleż lat przedtem.

Dziesięć lat bez kontaktu - sztancowało, że dał się zaciągnąć do sklepu, gdzie Iwa zakupił parę setek pustych kalorii zgromadzonych w dwóch batonikach. Jeden podał Tooru, który markował wątły protest. Nawet nie skłonił bruneta do cofnięcia wyciągniętej ręki, więc poddał się, odczekawszy jeszcze chwilę. Nie uwzględniano jego odmowy. 

Nie tak znowu niemiło ulec, przynajmniej ze względu na rozjaśniającą się nieco facjatę Hajime.

Sam Oikawa śmiał się w duchu, rozrywając opakowanie. O, Iwa-chan, ty mój sponsorze.

\- Zjadłeś i na pewno teraz umrzesz, Shittykawa. Patrzyłem na ciebie. Trochę. Biegałeś dobrą godzinę. Spaliłeś już dwa batoniki.

"Trochę bardzo" - dodał Oikawa w myślach. Do nagłośnienia wybrał mniej plastyczną wypowiedź:

\- Użyłeś dwa razy pod rząd tego samego aliasu.

\- Pasuje ci. To, co robisz zamiast leczyć rękę i wypocząć, jest właśnie gówniane. Dlatego nie mogłem z tobą wytrzymać. Patrzenie, jak się niszczysz, jakoś mnie nie bawi.

Ach, tak. Z perspektywy niedługiego, ale wymownego czasu Oikawa nie wiedział, jak mógł pomyśleć, że rozmówca go nie przejrzał. Przecież nie zapomniał o tym talencie Iwaizumiego, jak i o innych danych, ważnych i nie bardzo. 

Lecz nie, niczego nie żałował, jeżeli miało doprowadzić do aktualnego punktu. Serce nigdy nie przyjmuje dyktatury logiki.

**XXX**

Później serce dostało za swoje. Biło jak oszalałe, gdy dostał od Iwy najnowszy numer i adres - bardzo nieodległy, moment spaceru. 

Kawalerka. Czyżby...?

**XXX**

Z domu wypadł w pośpiechu i samej bluzie na słotę. Szturmem wziął schody, zarzucił cwał dopiero u wejścia, coby pukać natarczywie, aż mu nie otworzono. 

\- Shittykawa, co ci jest?

\- U mnie w domu jest pająk, Iwaaa-chan - wymamrotał Tooru. Jasne, zastanawiał się, czy uratowawszy się cudem z jednej opresji, nie zginie z ręki pewnego czarnowłosego półboga, ale miał więcej niż dość powodów, aby zaryzykować.

Hajime medytował, słyszało się pracujące trybiki. Oceniając po minie - szala przechylała się w stronę "masz pięć minut na ostatnią modlitwę". Jednakże kiedy moment na paciorek miał się ku końcowi, myśliciel przyciągnął szatyna do siebie, bliżej niż blisko. 

\- I to pewnie niejeden. Nie musisz szukać wymówek, jeśli chcesz przychodzić.

Oikawa czuł leciutką pokusę, by kazać się mężczyźnie zamknąć. Cisza wydawała się idealna, by właśnie weń rozkoszować się obecnością Iwy, która przelewała się z serca na łamy rzeczywistości. 

Ale był kulturalnym człowiekiem, toteż uśmiechnął się i zebrał na bardziej galanteryjny manifest: 

\- Ta była najbardziej przekonywająca, bo... faktycznie jednego znalazłem. - Pomilczał chwilę, zostawiając odpowiednio rozległą przestrzeń swoim następnym słowom, na których nie powinno nawet majaczyć piętno żartu. - Iwa-chan, ja...

\- Wiem. Ja ciebie też.

**EPILOGOS**

Własna fizyczność łatwo mu nie darowała. Dziesięć lat to kiedy niekiedy ciężki orzech do zgryzienia.

Powinien nienawidzić tego, który narzucił mu wizytę u normalnego lekarza, nie sportowego, którego szło jeszcze jakoś urobić.

Nadal nie wiedział, co będzie po tym, jak już odbuduje zmizerniałą gospodarkę wewnętrzną organizmu i spróbuje wrócić do branży. Przynajmniej jednak wiedział, co czeka go każdego następnego ranka o nieludzko wczesnej godzinie.

Kuksaniec w żebra, czyli pora na leki. 

Dopóki po każdej turze Iwa-chan wracał do łóżka i można było spać dalej, deklarował gotowość, by taką rutynę przeboleć.

Choć te szturchnięcia były trochę za mocne. 

Co tam, mógł utożsamiać się z workiem kartofli, póki to był worek Hajime Iwaizumiego. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieję, że coś takiego może być wynagrodzeniem niekochliwego Iwy z "Pieskiego życia". ; )


End file.
